The Dolly Hotel
by NewSatan
Summary: All eyes were on them, eating their every word. They listened to them like children listening to someone who was reading their favorite suspenseful story book to them. Austin and Trent had no choice. No choice but to explain just how it all happened. How the two sworn enemies fell so hard for each other. They fell so hard that it was slowly killing one of them. Austin/Trent Yaoi
1. Prologue

I shouldn't even be uploading this. I'm supposed to be working on my other fanfics. BUT I WAS JUST DYING TO Do THIS! This has been stuck in my head for so long. I had to. I just had to! Don't worry, the chapters WILL get longer. This is just the prologue. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think after you're done reading. By the way, this is a yaoi. So, no like no read. Please don't flame.

* * *

The Dolly Hotel

Prologue

The woman stared at him with wide, eager eyes. Her attention was completely on him. He usually loved being the center of attention. But right now, he just wanted to sink into a crevice and die. The boy next to him was just as uncomfortable as he was. That was to be expected, they got themselves into this horrible situation together.

Ellen DeGenenres, star of The Ellen Show, waited patiently for a response. Austin inwardly cringed under her gaze. The worst part, she wasn't the only person watching him. He was stuck on the set of her show, being watched by an audience and the whole world. All of them wanted to know. All of them were dying to know the crazy truth behind the situation that Austin got himself involved in. He looked over to his side. Trent, who was sitting next to him, looked like he was about to hurl. They got themselves into this mess and now they whole world wanted to know all about it. Every bit of it.

"Well," Ellen said. "The world wants to know, boys." Austin grimaced. Yeah, they _really _wanted to know. They wanted to know everything. They wanted to know every little detail. Every single dirty detail. They wanted to know all of it and that's why Austin and Trent were sitting on a couch on The Ellen Show, cameras aimed at them, waiting for the full story of how all of this happened.

Honestly, Austin knew. He knew that everyone would be hanging on every word that he and Trent spoke when they were forced to tell the whole world every detail. They had every right to be. The situation, the story, was beyond juicy. The media would be eating it up for _years_.

Austin felt so miserable. He always had a crazy life. Nothing normal ever happened to him. Something crazy was bound blow up around him. The set of The Ellen Show was destroyed the last time he was here. But this situation, this really took the cake. His friends couldn't back him up on this one. His only support for the situation was Trent and he was in just as deep as Austin was. This was just as much his fault as it was Austin's.

But how does one explain a situation like this to a million people? This was so uncomfortable, embarrassing, exposing, and humiliating. Not a single person in the entire world would've liked to have been in the same situation as Trent and Austin were. Of course they wouldn't, this whole thing was a very private subject. But here he was, sitting next Trent on The Ellen Show, expected to tell the whole world this crazy and incredibly personal story.

Never in his entire life did Austin so deeply regret doing something as he did now. He was filled with so much regret and despair. The emotional turmoil that Austin had suffered through this whole ordeal was so overwhelming. It felt like it was going to crush him. Had he and Trent never had gone to that hotel for the concert they were forced to share, none of this would have ever happened. He nearly destroyed his relationship with Ally, Dez, and Trish. Austin hated thinking about the time that he had to sit them down and explain everything to them. It was so humiliating. But Austin couldn't undo what had already been done. He had to face it all head on and Trent had to too. This was just as big as his mess as it was Austin's. He had suffered the consequences of his actions just as much as Austin had.

If only. If only they had never stayed at that hotel and done what they did. Then maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't be sitting here. They wouldn't have to explain to the world about how Austin Moon and T-fame, sworn enemies, had somehow ended up deeply, uncontrollably, intimately, and unbelievably…in love with each other.

. Trent took a deep breath and began to explain. How many times had Trent and Austin already explained this their loved ones? How many times would they have to explain it again? Everyone hung on Trent's every word as he started to tell the story from the very beginning.

They had so much explaining to do.

Damn the Dolly Hotel.


	2. Curious Love

The Dolly Hotel

Chapter 1: Curious Love

The season premiere, two-hour special of The Ellen Show. Austin and Trent were the special guests. They were the only guests. The specific episode was made just for this particular reason. Ellen wanted to make sure that everyone heard every last little detail of the story that was sure to be one of the century. She could tell that both boys were tense and incredibly uncomfortable. Austin was quite a few shades paler than she remembered him. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. Ellen could see the stress in every muscle when Trent shifted. She could tell that the whole incident had taken and incredibly heavy toll on both of them. Austin wasn't the same boy that she last had on her show. This was the first time she had met Trent, but she saw him on The Wanda Watson Show. Trent changed just as much as Austin had.

"Alright boys, everyone has been dying to know the truth. What's going on between you two? How did this all happen?" Ellen asked. The two boys looked at each other, as if deciding who would answer. Trent sighed.

"What's going on between us? Well, it's kinda hard to answer that. To give you a direct answer, it wouldn't make much sense." Trent started. Ellen shifted in her seat. Her curiosity was overflowing she could feel the anticipation coming off her audience in huge waves.

"Rumor has it that there's quite a story behind all of this. Care to share?" She asked. She watched Austin sink into the seat in some kind desperate attempt to be unseen. Trent was leaning back in his own seat, legs crossed. Neither of them would look her in the eye.

"Rumor's right, there's one heck of a story to this." Trent said. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Well, come on! Let's here it!" Ellen said. She was dying to know about this just as much as her loyal audience who were, for once, totally dead silent. Austin finally spoke up for the last time.

"Well, there's kinda something we have to say before we tell you the whole story, otherwise it'll just be confusing." Austin said. He didn't look her in the eye as he said it. He was playing with a button that was sew into the couch he and Trent were sitting on.

"Really? What's that?" Ellen asked. Trent took back over in explaining.

"Well, you guys know about the rumors that there was a rivalry going on between us." Trent started.

"Uh huh, yeah? Was that actually true? Was it just a cover to hide this?" Ellen asked as she gestured to the two. Trent shook his head.

"No, but it played a huge role in this." Trent said.

"So you two really are rivals? Well, were." Ellen asked.

"Not exactly." Austin said. Ellen gave them a questioning look. She could tell that they _really_ didn't want to talk this, but they hardly had a choice in the matter now.

"What do you mean?" Trent moved in his seat.

"Well, we didn't consider it a rivalry. We just hated each other. We were enemies." Trent said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? Now why's that? Was it because T-Fame copied your music video, Austin?" Ellen asked. Austin scoffed.

"Trent did a whole lot more than just copy my music video." Austin said.

"What do you mean?"

"A lot happened between us before I became famous." Trent started.

"And what happened plays into what's happening between you two, currently?" Ellen questioned.

"Yeah, that's why we have to explain that first." Trent said.

"Well go on, let's here it!" Usually, Ellen would've expected cheers from the audience, but they were dead silent. She could only hear them shift around as if as all of them were quite literally on the edge of their seats, ready to listen. Trent continued.

"I didn't just take Austin video idea, I took the song from him as well. Well, Ally's song." Trent said. There was a slight gasp.

"You stole their song?" Ellen asked in astonishment. Trent looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah." He said, guilt in his voice.

"So that's why you two hated each other?" Ellen asked. Austin sat up in his seat.

"That's _part_ of the reason." Austin said.

"There's more?" Ellen asked. Austin nodded.

"Our hate goes back farther than that. One day, I did a flash mob at the Miami Mall and one of my back-up dancers got hurt, so we had to replace him. My friends and I held dance auditions for the spot at my school. Trent, who goes to that same school, tried out and got the part." Austin explained.

"So you two actually worked together at one point?" Ellen asked. Both boys nodded.

"For a short time, but yeah." Austin continued. " My friends and I later found out that Trent was dating my friend and manager, Trish." A collective sound 'ooooooh's filled the room. Austin ignored it and kept going. "Trish said that she didn't tell us that they were dating because she didn't want that to influence my decision when I picked someone. Come to find out, that's exactly why Trent was dating Trish. And he also had a another girlfriend." Gasps and hoots and hollers filled the room. Austin didn't let Ellen cut in when they quieted down. He just wanted to get this part over with. "Trent was confronted about it and I fired him. Trent said that he thought that I fired him because I was scared that he was going to show me up. There was a dance off, I won, and Trent was officially fired." Ellen cut in.

"Wait, was that the dance off video that was uploaded to your website?" Ellen asked. Austin nodded.

"My friend, Dez, was filming it. He films all my videos. Anyway, once that was said and done, we moved on and didn't see each other for quite a while. Then one day, while Trent was trying to get Trish to forgive him, he snuck into Ally's practice room where we were finishing up our latest song. That latest song ended up in Trent's music video, which he learned the effect to do that from Dez." The audience was going nuts. Ellen let them calm down and quiet before she spoke.

"Wow, so you two had a lot of hatred going between you two?" The boys nodded. "This part, just by itself is juicy." Ellen said.

"Now that, that detail has explained and moved out of the way, we can move on." Austin said.

"Yes, please, tell us all. We've been all dying to hear. If that part of the story is that juicy, the I'm just dying to hear this." Ellen's audience cheered in agreement. "Let's hear it! She stared at them with wide, eager eyes. "Well. The world wants to know, boys." She saw all the emotion flicker through both the boys' eyes. Trent was full of pain, despair, and a little guilt. He kind of looked like he was going to hurl. She watched Austin grimace at her statement. She saw so much guilt and sorrow in his young eyes. Her heart swelled with pity a little bit . This story was going be beyond juicy. They were silent for a moment. Ellen waited for one of them to start. That ended up being Trent.

He sighed and began explaining. "Well, this all started with a series of concerts that was going on in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They were for the newer artists that were just now hitting it big. When you got booked for it, you got to go around and perform at the cities major hot spots. I got booked for it and so did Austin. But, what we didn't find out until later, was that a lot of people had been booked for the series of concerts. For some reason, the people running the whole thing thought it would be a good idea for Austin and I to do a duet together. So when we were booked for a hotel, the people who were supposed to help us handle that, decided to put us in the same Hotel…in the same room."

~0~

"I'm not staying in the same room as him!" Austin screamed into the phone. Once he found out that he had to share rooms with his sworn enemy, he had called up Trish.

"Austin, I told you, already. All the hotels are booked. All the rooms that open are either reserved or are too expensive. They won't cover the price of a new room. I'm sorry but you have to either suck it up and share with Trent or come back to Miami." Trish explained to him for what seemed like a tenth time. "Austin, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I've got a gig I'm supposed to set up for Ally." Before Austin could respond, the line went dead. Austin sighed in anger and defeat as he put is phone down. This is what he got for going to a gig in another state during the beginning of the summer. He was standing in the hotel room living room. It was a good size hotel room. There were two main rooms. The living room and the bedroom with a queen-sized bed. A tiny kitchen broke off from the living room and the bathroom was attached to the bedroom. The living room had two very uncomfortable looking chairs, a coffee table, a two side tables. The room had bedside tables, lamps on the tables, and a flat screen T.V.

Seeing how neither of the boys wanted to share a room together, Austin called up Trish and Trent went to the front desk almost immediately after they found out they had to share the same room. They yelled at each other a little, at first, of course. Austin threw the phone onto one of the sofas. He was seething with anger. Ally, Trish, and Dez all stayed in Miami, seeing as their plane tickets wouldn't have covered to come. That and Ally had a gig coming up and Trish was in the final stages into making it happen. Austin was alone and forced to share a room with his enemy. He could've backed out of the gig, but he hadn't had one in a while. He really needed this.

The door to the hotel room opened. Trent walked in and shut the door. They stared at one another. "Any luck on your end?" Trent growled.

"No," Austin hissed back. "All other hotels are filled and neither of us can afford the ones that _are_ open. What about you, any luck?" Trent shook his head.

"They said that all the other rooms in the hotel are occupied and they can't switch us out with any other guests. No on is willing to separate." Trent had gone to the front to see if either there was another room one of the boys could take or if one of the guests was willing to share with one of the boys. No dice for both.

Austin angrily fell into one of the uncomfortable chairs. He moved his phone onto the side table once he realized that he had sat on it. "Great, we're stuck together!"

"I guess one of us will have to sleep out here or on the floor." Trent said. He had asked the front desk if they had any spare beds that they could use, but it seemed like some of the other guests had the same idea. Once he got there, all the spare beds they had were taken.

"That floor doesn't look very comfortable and these chairs aren't doing much better." Austin protested. Trent threw his arms up exasperation.

"What do you want to do then? I'm sure as heck not sleeping out here and no way in hell are we sharing the bed!" Trent spat. Austin stood up from the chair and got right in Trent's face.

"Oh what, so you get the whole queen-sized bed to yourself while I sleep on the floor?" Austin spat

"Fine with me!" Trent growled

"Well, it's not happening!"

"Then what are supposed to do?" Trent yelled.

"How about you sleep on the floor and I get the bed!"

"NO!" The two screamed at each other almost half an hour before they finally came to an agreement. They decided to share the bed but the other person had to stay one their own side at times, other wise, the other had the right to kick him off the bed for the night.

~0~

How long was the series of concert?" Ellen suddenly cut in. Both boys stared at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Trent voiced

"You guys were arguing about sharing the bed, but how long were you guys there?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, well it was one of those gigs that you signed up for and they set you up to sing in various places at random spans of time. It was a really big gig, if you can even call it that, and it was supposed to last around three weeks. That why it was such a big deal for us to have to share a bed."

"Okay. Sorry for interrupting. Continue." Trent made a confused face at her but continued.

"Anyway, we ended up agreeing to share the bed. Overall, though, we pretty much tried to ignore one another while we were there. The actual gig didn't start up another four days. They only time Austin I really talked to each other in those four days was when we had to work on the songs together. Both of us are bad songwriters, so Austin had Ally write him a new song beforehand. But with the gig, the idea was to sing more than one. At each club we that you were supposed to go to, you were supposed to sing no more than two songs, then you moved on to another place while someone else came on after you. You didn't perform every night but the little concerts around town were never ending, that's how big it was. So, what we had to do was redo our previous songs. We had to make it a duet that fit both our tastes and put in dancing that we both agreed on. We butted heads _a lot_ but we eventually ended up with some pretty good alterations of the original songs. It finally came around time to start performing. We started out in this old concert hall and there was a good-sized audience. Neither of us was sure if they would like the songs, so we were kinda freaking out."

"Did they like it?" Ellen asked.

"They did, actually." Austin cut in. "In fact, they liked it a lot. Trent and I didn't like each other, put apparently we performed really well with each other. We're both really good dancers, so our performances were pretty memorable. By the end of the day, we were getting a lot of recognition and praise from the audiences and the other performers."

"So when did all the crazy stuff start happening?" Ellen asked. Both boys sighed.

"Late that night." Trent said. "It wasn't too long after our last gig of that night. We ran into other performers and they said they wanted to hang out. We had nothing better to do and we were both ready to hang around other people besides each other, so we agreed."

~0~

The good-sized audience cheered as Austin and Trent ran off the stage and disappeared backstage. Both boys were pumped and were actually getting along pretty well as they performed. " Wow, do you hear that crowd? They loved us!" Austin said happily!

"I can't believe we're doing so well as a duet." Trent said. The boys exited the backstage and went out into a back hallway that had a few groups of performers, waiting for their turn on stage.

"I know! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Austin said excitedly.

"Hey!" A random boy, slightly older than them, was yelling and waving his arms. He jogged over to them. Trent and Austin stared at the guy in confusion. His arms were littered with tattoos and he had multiple piercings on both his ears. He had on a black v-neck t-shirt, bright orange skinny jeans, combat boots, and a very shiny studded belt. They couldn't tell what color hair he had as it was being cover by a plaid orange and gray fedora. What did a guy like him want with them?

"Hi?" Austin said questionably.

"I saw your guys' performance just now. You two are amazing." He said with a broad smile.

"Thank you." Both boys said. The other boy held out his hand.

"My name's Jeff, by the way." He said. Trent took his hand. Austin took it after him.

"I'm Trent and this is Austin." Trent introduced.

"Hi." Austin said with a polite grin.

"So how long you two been working together?" Jeff asked.

"We don't usually work together. This is just a special occasion." Austin said.

"Oh, I see." Jeff said. His eyebrows raised and he nodded rather flamboyantly. "Well, my friends and I are going to a local underground café and I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us." Trent and Austin looked at each other for a moment.

"Want to?" Austin asked.

"I don't see why not." Trent said with a shrug. They looked back at Jeff. "Sure, we'll go." Jeff smiled.

"Sweet! Just follow me. We're in walking distance of it. My friends are waiting outside. They would've come in here to talk to you guys too but this hallway is pretty cramped." Jeff said.

"It's pretty hot in here too." Austin said. He and Trent followed Jeff as they weaved their way through people in the tiny hallway. Once they finally found the back exit, they left the cramped, heated hallway.

~0~

"So we meet up with his friends and go to this little café with a really weird name, I think it was French. We go in there and talk and hang out, no big deal. They were really nice people and we were having a pretty good time. The place was dark and it was pretty cramped too. It was also underground, so that didn't help. One of the guys suggested going to one of the back rooms, which were located down this little hallway in the café. Everybody agreed, so we got up and went into this back room. It was pretty small; I think there was only a sofa and a pool table in there. I think I saw a stool in one of the corners but no one touched it until later on. By that time, we were getting ready to leave. So, then one of the people brings in a bunch of alcohol. They offered some to Austin and I but we both turned it down"

"Are you just saying that because you're on television or because you actually didn't drink it?" Ellen question with a playful smirk.

"We really didn't touch it. I'll be perfectly honest; I've tried alcohol before. But they brought something really strong. They let me have a whiff of it. It seemed pretty nasty to me, so I said no." Trent said.

"What about you, Austin?" Ellen asked. Austin shook his head.

" I don't like the smell of alcohol." Austin said. Trent chuckled a bit.

"He can't handle the stuff. All he did was smell the stuff they had, he looked like he was going to hurl." Trent said.

"It smelled disgusting! It smelled like it was acid mixed in with apple juice. Why do people drink that stuff?" Austin said. Some of the crowd chuckled at Austin's response.

"Anyway," Trent said, "The other guys were getting pretty hammered, Austin and I were just sitting on the couch. I was talking to this really hot girl when Austin told me he wanted to leave. Except Austin forgot his hotel key back at the Dolly."

"The Dolly?" Ellen questioned.

"The Dolly Hotel, where we were staying." Trent elaborated before continuing. I could tell Austin was getting really uncomfortable with the situation. I would've left too, but I was talking to someone and it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"You were hitting on her." Austin said. Trent rolled his eyes and kept talking.

"By that time, one of the guys had gotten really rowdy. He was jumping on the pool table and yelling just for the hell of it. The others weren't much better."

~0~

"Devon, you animal, get off the pool table!" A very tipsy girl yelled. The guy, Devon, jumped down from the pool table. He beat his chest with his fists and started making gorilla noises. Some of the people laughed at him. More people started to make their way into the room. They seemed just as drunk as the people who were already occupying the tiny room.

"Trent, can we please leave?" Austin asked in a slight whine. He wasn't comfortable in this situation. They were bringing in more alcohol and some of the guys were getting a little violent.

"Not now!" Trent didn't even take eyes off the Latino girl he was talking to. Austin childishly crossed his arms and slumped back into the couch's cushions. He simmered in his own anger for a while then a little idea popped in his head.

"How'd you get that girl to talk to you? Don't you have aids?" Austin asked with an innocent expression. Trent turned around smacked Austin upside the head. He went back to talking to the girl, explaining to the girl that the blonde was only joking. Austin frowned in disappointment, upset that his plane didn't work.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Someone yelled.

"Gay chicken!" Someone roared. Everyone began to roar with him.

"Alright, who's up?" Someone yelled. The drunken group crowded in the middle of the room. Two guys were in the middle of them, making out. The crowd roared and laughed, egging them on. Trent ignored them and kept his attention on the girl. Austin, having nothing better to do, simply watched the drunken people in slight discomfort. The crowd roared and booed as one of the men backed out of the middle.

"Come on, who's next!" The Devon gorilla guy shouted. Devon looked around the room, his eyes landed on Austin, who immediately paled. "Hey pretty boy, come here." Devon walked and grabbed Austin by the arms. He pulled the blonde off the couch and pushed him into the middle of the group of people. Trent's attention left the girl as he watched the scene unfold. He slowly got off the couch. He didn't like where this was going. Austin yelled at the boy to stop. His shouts seemed to fall on dead ears.

"Seriously, stop. I don't want to play!" Austin said as he tried to get out of the circle only to be pushed back in.

"Come on, kid! Have a little fun, why don't you?" Devon said as he grabbed Austin by the arms again. He tried to kiss the younger boy, but Austin wouldn't let him.

"Stop!" Austin yelled.

"What, you some kinda homophobe or something?" Devon asked as he tried to kiss him again.

"I'm not a homophobe. I just want you to stop!" Austin forcibly pushed the guy back as he said the second part. The drunken guy stumbled and fell into the group of people. Instead of catching him, they just moved out of the way and let him fall. Austin stared down at the other boy, shocked. "I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard. I-" Devon glared at the blonde from his spot on the floor. He stumbled a few times as he tried to get up. The room was silent now. All attention was on the two.

"What's your deal, huh? You got a problem or something?" Devon shouted. Austin held his hands out defensively.

"What? No no no, I didn't mean to push you. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to play." Austin was scared now. This guy was going to charge him in a drunken rage. He just knew it.

"You wanna fight, huh! Come on!" Devon said, making fists. Austin was about to let another string jumbled apologies when felt a hand grab his wrist. He yelp and jumped back a little, thinking it was one of the people huddled around him. He stared in shock when he realized who it was.

"Trent? What're you doing?" Instead of responding, Trent pulled Austin behind him, so he was standing in between Devon and the blonde.

"Hey, man! Mind your own business!" Devon yelled. Trent's grip on Austin's wrist tightened.

"He told you to leave him alone." Trent said.

"So? Pretty boy's the one that got all worked up over a simple stupid kiss!" Devon said.

"Why do you want a kiss from him so bad, huh? You got a little crush on him?" Trent teased, sounding as if he were talking to a baby.

"Why you!" Devon growled. Without warning, he lunged at them. Austin reacted before Trent did. He grabbed onto the arm that was still gripping his wrist with his other hand and pulled Trent out of the way. The drunken moron's reaction time was way too slow. He completely missed the two and ended up punching a random person in the group.

"Hey! What the hell, man?" Then all hell broke loose. Fists started flying. Everyone started fighting. A random stool got thrown into the air but disappeared from sight when it came down. The sound of wood breaking filled the background of the yelling and punching.

Trent, who still had a hold of Austin's wrist, had pulled then into a corner after Austin's quick thinking had saved them from getting punched. Austin didn't even realize that he was gripping Trent's arm. He was too busy watching the fight, while occasionally dodging debris. "Let's get out of here." Austin said. Trent kept his hold on Austin's wrist as he pulled the slightly shorter boy out of the room. They ran out of the café and out, into the busy street. They could just barely hear the fight now. Both of them were out of breath.

"You okay?" Trent asked as he heaved to get more air in his lungs. Austin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." A couple of girls walked by. They looked at them and smiled. One of them was giggling. They were looking down at their hands. Trent still had a hold of Austin's wrist. Once they realized what the girls were laughing about, they blushed and let go.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Trent grumbled.

"Yeah." The didn't look at each other as they walked backed to the Dolly Hotel.

~0~

"So how does that incident play into you two ending up being in love with each other?" Ellen asked curiously. Trent and Austin gave her a confused look. How'd she say that with a straight face? Both of them blushed.

" I was getting to that." Trent said. Ellen gave him an apologetic grin and urged him to continue. " After that incident, we went back the Dolly. We really didn't say anything to each other walking there and we barely said anything once we did. I think it was after we both changed and got ready for bed is when we started talking."

~0~

Austin sat on his side of the bed, remote in hand. He had his arm resting on his knee as he tried to find something good on T.V. Trent was still in the bathroom, getting changed. Austin had already changed and was currently bored out of his mind. He gave up with the T.V. and shut it off. He put the remote down on the nightstand on his side of the bed and leaned back into the various lush pillows.

"What? Was there nothing good on?" Trent said as came out of the bathroom. He shut the bathroom door and put his clothes in his suitcase.

"No," Austin grumbled "You'd think a hotel would have something good on their TV's" Trent shrugged slightly as he sat on his side of the bed.

"Guess not." They fell into an awkward silence, neither of them not really having anything to say. They were both tempted to just lay down and call it a night but neither of them were tired enough. After a few minutes, Trent came up with something to say.

"Crazy day, huh?" Wow, that was dumb.

"Crazy? That was insane!" Austin said. "I'm never drinking alcohol.

"Maybe if you just kissed him, there wouldn't have been a fight" Trent said.

"No way in hell was I kissing that guy."

"Oh come on! All you had to do was walk up to him, give him a smooch, back out, say you lost, and then come back." Austin glared at him.

"Obviously, you don't understand the concept of gay chicken. It wouldn't have been that easy. He probably would've shoved his disgusting tongue down my throat, or something."

"Does it bother you _that_ much to kiss a guy?" Trent questioned.

"What, No. It's not that. It's just that, that guy was drunk off his ass and I didn't even know the guy." Austin tried to explain himself.

"So, if you knew him and he was sober, you would've kissed him?" Trent asked.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like guys! Why would I kiss one if I don't even like them?" Austin spat at him.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you don't like them?"

"Because I'm not attracted to them."

"Didn't you kiss Ally?" Trent asked.

"How'd you know that and what does that have to do with anything?" Austin questioned in confusion. Why was he suddenly bringing Ally into this?

"Did you kiss Ally?" Trent completely ignored Austin's questions.

"Yes."

"Didn't you want to be with her after that? After you two kissed?" Trent asked.

"Yes, but I was already attracted to Ally beforehand. I like her for who she is, not because of a kiss."

"So, would you have been attracted to her if she were a boy?"

"NO!"

"Why not? Same personality, pretty much the same appearance, just male."

"Because, like I said earlier, I don't like guys!"

"So you only like Ally because she's a girl."

"That's not it at all! So what if I haven't kissed a guy before! Is kissing a guy that much different from kissing a girl? I thought the only difference was how skilled the kisser was. I mean, if you were blindfolded, would you _really_ be able to tell the difference? Just because you kiss someone of the same gender and like it, that doesn't automatically make you attracted to the same gender. Just the person you kissed!" Austin ranted.

"Do you really believe that?" Trent asked. Austin gave him a confused look. He wasn't quiet sure what part of his little rant he was talking.

"Believe what?"

"That kissing a boy feels the same as kissing a girl." Austin shrugged.

"I think so. I don't see why it would feel it feel any different."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. It's just a theory that seems pretty logical to me."

"Have you ever tested that theory?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that it's right? What's the point of making a theory and then never testing?" Austin threw his hands up, defensively.

"I don't know if it's right. I've never thought about testing it? And what do you know? Have you ever kissed a boy?" Austin shot at him.

"No." Trent answered.

"Then what are you getting on my case for?" Trent opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it. His face distorted in thought. The lack of exchanging words allowed both of the boys' tempers to go down a bit. Trent's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He looked back up at Austin.

"You've never been curious?" Trent asked. Austin gave him a confused look.

"Curious about what?"

"About testing your theory. That kissing a boy feels the same as kissing a girl." Austin itched at his cheekbone.

"Not enough to actually test it." Trent bit his lower lip. He looked like he wanted to say something but felt unsure about whether or not he actually wanted to say it.

"Well...um. Do you...do you want to test it?" Trent asked, feeling very unsure of himself. Austin never really considered himself to be the smartest person, but he felt incredibly dumb for how long it took for Trent's question to fully process. When t finally did, his eyes widened and Austin immediately went red.

"W-what? You mean you and me? You want us t-to kiss?" Austin stuttered a little. Trent was also blushing, but it wasn't as nearly as bad as Austin's.

"Do you see anyone else in this room?" Trent asked.

"I-I don't know I. I just-" Trent cut him off. He moved from his spot from his side of the bed and sat on his knees a couple inches directly in front of Austin, who hadn't moved from his spot on the pillows. The only thing that changed was that he tucked his knees in.

"Just hear me out. No one has to know, it won't leave this room. No one can see us, only we will know about, we can forget about it the second it's over, and we'll never speak about it again." Austin stared at him, contemplating. Did he really want to kiss Trent, his sworn enemy? But Austin was bit curious and no one would know. Austin shifted positions so it was identical to Trent's.

"Just to test the theory?" Austin questioned.

"Just to test the theory." Trent confirmed. Austin bit his lip and went ahead to go and confirm his decision.

"Okay." They stared at each other for a few moments, waiting for the other to make a move. The silence was beginning to make Austin feel uncomfortable. Neither of them was moving or even saying anything. "Well?" Trent gave him an annoyed look.

"Really?_ I_ have to do it?"

"It was _your_ idea." Trent rolled his eyes and leaned forward. He but a hand on one of Austin's shoulders to anchor himself. Their lips barely touched.

There was a slight spark. Trent, a bit uncertain, deepened the kiss. The spark seemed to come to life, ignite, and then burst into flames. Austin's chest swelled, causing him to gasp. Trent must of felt the same thing because he gasped as well. Trent wasn't quite whether or not to take it further. he tested how far he could by slowly moving lips against Austin's. The blonde kissed him back. They separated for a moment. They stared into each other's eyes in an attempt to read the other, seeing if they wanted to keep going. Trent crashed his lips against Austin's and began to passionately move his mouth against Austin's, who returned the gesture just as heatedly. Trent leaned forward, forcing the other boy to lay back onto the bed. Trent was on top of Austin, straddling blonde' s hips. The hand he had on Austin's shoulder moved up to caress his cheek. The hand was used for support and was next to Austin's head. Austin wrapped his arms around Trent neck and deepened the kiss. Trent lightly bit the other boy's bottom, begging for entrance. Austin's eagerly complied. Trent slipped in explored the hot cavern. He felt pleasure run through out his very being as heard Austin moan under him. Trent let himself lay on Austin and used the arm he was using leverage to snake around Austin's waist.

Neither of them wanted to stop. Austin felt like was on fire. Every part of his body that Trent touched just burnt even harder. His heart was soaring. He had never experience something so great in his life. Every time they broke a kiss, a closed in for another one. Kissing Trent felt so perfect to Austin, so right. His hands combed at Trent's hair as felt another moan reverberate in his throat. He could feel himself getting lightheaded. Trent must've been getting lightheaded as well. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Austin's. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"So, was 'pant' that the same as 'pant' kissing a girl?" Austin mouth lips twitched upward into a crooked grin.

"Absolutely 'pant' no fucking way. That was ten times better." Trent grinned at him.

~0~

They didn't describe in as nearly as much detail, but basically said that their kiss was by far the best thing they had ever experienced up until then. Both of them were blushing when they separately described what the kiss felt like to them. The room was so quiet save for their own voices. It had been a while since Ellen had interrupted. She was enthralled by the story just as much as the audience was. And to think that Trent and Austin had barely scrapped the iceberg. There was so much more to this story. These people would never be able get this story out of their heads. They were so sucked in by it already. They haven't even the good parts yet. That first kiss was just the start of it. Austin felt like he was on fire when they shared that first kiss, but now. Now, after everything that had happened, he felt cold, empty, and guilty. He was filled with so much guilt. Austin didn't regret falling in love with Trent, but everything else. He felt so guilty about all of it. Guilty about he loved every second of it. And guilty of how it ultimately destroyed the lives of so many people. So many of which he loved so dearly.

* * *

Yeah! Chapter 1! Tell me what you think.


	3. Easy Way

HEY CHAPTER 2! Please read, enjoy, REVIEW, don't flame, and I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

The Dolly Hotel

Chapter 2: Easy Way

Commercial break was over and now Austin and Trent were back on the couch, ready to continue their story. Ellen had welcomed back all the viewers and greeted her audience again before she sat back down and gave a recap on what had happened so far. Now that everything was caught up, all eyes were once again on Trent and Austin.

Ellen shifted in her seat so she was facing the two. "Alright, boys. You two shared your first kiss together, what happened after that?" She asked.

Trent rubbed his arm and answered. "Well, not much. We talked for a bit, mostly about the kiss, then both of us kinda just dozed off."

"What was said about the kiss?" Ellen asked.

"It was basically just us asking each other whether or not we had liked it and if we felt the same way about it." Austin said.

"Okay, you two kissed, confirmed that both of you liked it, and then fell asleep. What happened the next morning when you woke up?" Both boys looked at each other and made a face that resembled that of a grimace. They looked back at Ellen and continued.

"Well, the heat of the moment had completely worn off so when we woke up, the realization of what we had done really set in. And then it got really awkward between us. We weren't quite sure what to say to each other, so during that time, we kinda just pretended that it all didn't happen. We got around, ate, and went to our next gig. That day, we only had one." Trent said

~0~

They sat on an ugly plush couch in a large room full of people as they waited for their turn on stage. Both of them refused to look at each other. The events of the night before were still way too fresh in their minds. Neither had denied liking the kiss, but they didn't know what it meant between them. Were they still enemies? Friends? A couple? They weren't sure. It was hitting Austin harder than it was, Trent. He was actually freaking out a little. He shouldn't have liked that kiss. Trent was supposed to be his enemy for a reason. He had used Trish, stolen Ally's song, and even tried to copy Austin's life. His friends would kill him if they found out. His parents probably would too. They weren't exactly homophobic but they weren't very approving of same-sex couples, either. But he and Trent weren't a couple. Neither of them were gay. Why did they like that kiss as much as they did? Why did it feel so right? Austin wasn't gay, he _knew_ he wasn't. He had never, in his life, felt attracted to another male. Did he even feel attracted to Trent? Was it just lust? What was it?

That night had confused and, dare he say it, even _scared_ Austin. What they felt from that kiss made absolutely no sense to him and he had a feeling that Trent was thinking the same thing. In fact, he was _sure_ that they were thinking the exact same thing. Neither of them had said a single thing to one another since they had woken up. They just gave each other an 'Oh shit, what did we just do' look and then avoided bringing it up since. That in itself scared Austin. Since when were they able to read each other so well? They weren't even close. Had that one kiss really sparked so many feelings from them? The very thought that the kiss may actually _have_, scared the livings daylights out of Austin.

Austin glared at the arm of the couch that they were sitting on. It was a sickeningly bright shade of green. They really did need to talk about last night. But they couldn't do it right now. The room was filled with probably a dozen people and they were fixing to go on stage in just a few minutes. Though the room was loud with the voices of the surrounding people, it felt dead silent to Austin. The silence between him and Trent was so nerve racking that it was starting to irritate him.

"Austin and T-Fame, you're up" A man with a clipboard said as he opened the door to the room. Both boys stood up and followed him out. They took the offered mics without a single word and got ready to enter the stage. They stood in the dark, alone, as they waited to be called.

"After we're done here, we need to talk." Trent suddenly said. Austin whirled his head and stared at him in surprise. He hadn't expected Trent to say anything. Trent wasn't looking at him. He was looking in between the curtains in an attempt to see the size of their audience.

"And now, our next performers of the night! Give it up for Austin Moon and T-Fame!" The curtains suddenly started to pull back. The two were immediately drowned in light. Austin's nerves calmed instantly when he heard the cheers from the audience. He always loved being on stage. He smiled as music began to play. Both boys opened their mouths and began to sing.

* * *

Both boys were drenched in sweat when they finally left the stage. The audience demanded an encore when they finished their limited two songs. Once they got the okay from the owner of the joint, they ended up singing a total of five songs. Now they were both exhausted from the intense dancing and the heat from the spotlight's beams. They found a snack table and a cooler full of water bottles in a back room not far from the stage. They helped themselves to the water bottles.

"Okay," Austin said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "You said we needed to talk?" He took another drink from his water bottle. Trent downed a good half of his bottle before he pulled it away to answer.

"Let's cool down here first. Then we'll head back to the hotel so we can talk alone." Trent said. Both of them were still breathing pretty hard. Austin nodded and grabbed some shrimp from the snack table.

"Hey, great show you two!" Trent and Austin's heads jerked up in alert by the sudden voice. Their eyes met a rather familiar face.

"Jeff? What're you doing here?" Austin asked. Jeff walked over to the boys.

"Well, my band didn't have a gig today so we decided to go around and check out the other performers. We just so happened to end up at this one. Well, I just so happened. I got separated from my group. I walked by this building and heard you two, so I came in to check it out." Jeff explained sheepishly.

"Oh, cool" Trent said with disinterest. Jeff faltered a bit at Trent's response, but continued on.

"So you two got anymore gigs?" He directed his question towards Austin, who shook his head.

"No, we only had the one today." The blonde said.

"Sweet, so would you guys like to come hang out with us again?" Trent and Austin grimaced at the question. They didn't want to experience a repeat of last night. Austin gave the older man an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to pass this time. We've actually got things we need to take care of back at the hotel." Austin said. Jeff gave them a guilty smile.

"Look, if it's because of last night then I'm really sorry. We went a little overboard. My friends have a habit of taking things too far." Jeff apologetically.

"It's fine. We just need to head back to the hotel." Trent said. The two threw out their now empty water bottles and made a move to leave. Jeff suddenly pulled out a a zip lock bag from his backpack.

"Wait, these are for you guys. They're special 'I'm really sorry about last night' brownies. I made them this morning." Jeff said as he shoved the bag into Austin's arms.

"Um thanks. Well, we really need to get going now. By Jeff." Austin said as he followed Trent who was already leaving. Austin had to jog a little to catch up to the darker boy. They left the building and made their way out onto the sidewalk.

"That guy is so weird. Really, brownies?" Trent said.

"I thought it was nice of him." Austin said as he opened the bag and looked inside.

"Are you sure it's safe to eat those? He could've put something weird in them." Trent questioned.

"Oh come on, Trent. Jeff is a nice guy, why would he doing something like that?" Trent gave him an unconvinced look.

"You just met the guy. Besides, have you already forgotten the last time he tried to be nice? And why is he being nice to us in the first place? It's kinda weird how he seemed to go out of his way to make brownies for us." Trent said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Austin agreed as he closed the bag back up. The rest of the walk back to the hotel was silent. Austin kept the bag of brownies out of guilt. He didn't want Jeff to think that his nice gesture had gone to waste, regardless of his intentions. Both boys grew increasingly more nervous the closer they got to the hotel. Both of them were getting anxious about the conversation that was to come when they got back in their room. The anxiety grew worse once they made their way into the hotel. They got into the elevator and hit their floor number. Austin tapped his fingers his hip as they waited for the elevator to get to their floor. The annoying elevator music seemed to make the both of them even more anxious than they already were.

~0~

"Wait," Ellen suddenly cut in. "What's up with brownies? You wouldn't mention them unless there was something that was going to happen with them." The audience hummed in agreement. Both boys gave her a slight glare, a bit peeved that they had been interrupted at such an inconvenient spot in the story.

"We'll get to that part, later." Austin said. Ellen's eyebrows raised.

"So something _does_ happen?" Ellen questioned.

"Now hold on! We'll get to it later." Trent said.

"Where they marijuana brownies?" Ellen questioned further.

"Well, if you just let us continue on with the story, you'll find out later." Austin said.

"So they _are_ special brownies?" Trent sighed in annoyance while Austin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, yes, they were special brownies. No, we're not going to eat them. At least, not yet. Later on, we do. Now can we please continue?" Trent said with frustration.

"You two had marijuana?" Ellen asked in fake astonishment. Now she was just messing with them. Both boys let out loud, annoyed sighs. "Sorry, sorry; please continue." Ellen said as she tried to hold back some laughter.

"Anyway." Austin said.

~0~

Once they finally reached their floor, the elevator dinged and slid open. Both boys stepped out and silently made their way to their room. Trent swiped his hotel key in the door and opened it. He held the door open for Austin. Both boys pulled off their shoes and socks and left them at the front door. Austin walked in and put the bag of brownies on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He checked to make sure that the bag was properly sealed. Trent silently shut the door and awkwardly stalked over to Austin.

"Alright," The darker boy sighed. "Let's talk." Austin turned to face him. He rubbed his arm with one of his hands. It was an old habit that he always did when he incredibly awkward or embarrassed.

"About last night?" It came out more as a statement than a question. Trent nodded. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he tried to find something to say.

"Well," He started. "What are we going to do about it?" Trent asked. Austin gave him a confused look.

"Do about it? I quite get what you mean." Austin said. Trent let a frustrated huff.

"What I mean is; are we just going to act like it never happened or are going continue on with whatever that was last night?" Trent asked.

"Depends on what last night was." Austin answered. Trent made a slight lunge at Austin and grabbed his forearms. Austin jumped at the sudden movement. They were face-to-face now. They were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Austin, I know you felt something from that kiss like I did. You even said that you did. That kiss wasn't normal; we _both_ know that. Whatever that was; it felt amazing. I've never felt something like in my life and I want more of it. You feel it too, right? That kiss did something to us. I don't know what it was or what it means for us, but I don't want it to just end after last night." Trent said as he gave Austin a slight shake. The blonde's heart was going wild. Trent had meant every word; he knew that. Though Austin wasn't quite sure if he wanted to admit it yet, but he felt the same way. At least he thought he did. He had never experienced something like this before. He didn't know how to react to it.

He forced himself to relax in Trent's grip. He stared into the other boy's pleading eyes. "But what if we _do_ continue? Continue," He shrugged slightly, "whatever this is. What happens when we have to leave here and go home? What are going to do then, Trent?" Austin asked. Trent grip tightened.

"I don't know. I don't even know what this is. I don't know what any of these even is, but I don't care about any of that right now. Can we just think about what's going on right here, right now?" Trent almost begged the slightly smaller boy.

"But what the consequences?" Austin shot back. " I'm not quite sure what this all means, but I know that this won't sit well with my friends or family. Have you forgotten that we're supposed to be enemies? This shouldn't be happening! We shouldn't even be discussing this! What if we do continue on with whatever last night was and what we felt get's worse? Are we just going to pretend everything that happened here just didn't happen? Are we just going to back to our normal lives and take everything that happened here to our graves?" Austin's voice with every sentence. By time he had stopped, he was practically screaming. Trent let out a frustrated growl. The blonde yelped when the darker boy suddenly started to push him back. Austin flinched slightly when his back connected with a wall.

Trent kept a firm grip on Austin's shoulders. Their eyes bore into each other. Trent's were filled with something that Austin couldn't quite place. It looked as if he were begging. This was scaring and confusing the blonde beyond belief. He knew it wouldn't end well if they continued on with all of this, but he wasn't quite sure if he wanted it all to stop either. "Please," Trent suddenly heaved out. "Can we just give this a chance? I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering what would've happened if we continued. I want to know. I don't know what will happen after we leave The Dolly Hotel, but right now, I don't care! Please, Austin!" Trent shook him again. This time, more rough. They gazed at each other with such an intensity that it stung Austin's eyes. Or were those tears? It felt like they stared at one another for eternity. Neither of them moved. It seemed at as if they weren't even breathing.

"This won't be easy." Austin whispered.

"I don't care" Trent crashed their lips together. That flaming spark that they had experienced the night before seemed to overwhelm them once again. Trent didn't wait for Austin to kiss back; he immediately started vigorously moving his mouth against the other boy's. His hands moved up to caress Austin's face, who wound his fingers around Trent's neck. Their kisses became increasingly more passionate, more heated. Their tongues danced around each other in a heated insistence for more. Trent's hands fell down to grip Austin's hips. The blonde let out a slight moan as his hands moved onto Trent's strong chest. Trent pushed him against the wall and kissed him even harder, his hands finding their way up Austin's shirt. The darker boy began to kiss and nip at the other boy's neck. Austin flinched in surprise by the unexpected contact. He couldn't stop the yelp that escaped his lips when Trent found his nipples. He sucked at the slightly smaller boy's neck and continued to left his hands explore Austin's torso.

"Trent." Austin heaved out. He only got a grunt in response. Trent continued to suck and nip at Austin's neck. His hands gripped the blonde's chest. Austin flinched. "Trent!"

"Mmm?" Their lips met again. Austin balled up Trent's shirt in his fists.

"The bed." Austin said between kisses. Trent got the hint. The blonde yelped in shock when he was suddenly picked up off the floor. Trent carried him bridle style to the bed. Trent dropped him on the bed, shut the bedroom door with his foot, and climbed on top of the blonde.

"That's not what I had in mind." Austin said in annoyance as he wrapped his arms around Trent's neck.

"It worked, didn't it?" Trent said with a flirtatious, crooked grin.

"Shut up." They kissed again. It wasn't as passionate as the other ones. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that caused their hearts to swell all over again. Trent pulled apart. He gave Austin a thrilled grin.

"That feels so great" He said. Austin let out a slight laugh and pulled him back down for another kiss. Trent happily complied and immediately shoved his tongue into Austin's mouth. A sound of annoyance erupted from Austin's throat. Trent's hands found their way back up Austin's shirt. The blonde gripped the darker boy's shoulders as Trent began to nip at Austin's collarbone.

"Hey, don't leave a hickey!" Austin protested. Trent just bit down harder on Austin's skin. "Hey!"

"Take your shirt off." Trent said through love bites. Austin sighed but complied. Trent leaned back, out of the way as Austin pulled off the shirt over head. He discarded it on the floor and laid back down on the bed.

"You too, Trent." Austin demanded. The darker boy rolled his eyes and discarded his shirt as well.

~0~

"Wait, you two didn't already do it, did you?" Ellen interrupted, again. Both boys shook their heads.

"No, we didn't do it that night. We just got kinda intimate." Trent said. Ellen raised an unconvinced eyebrow at them

"Just kinda?"

"Okay, so quite a bit of clothing came off and did a bit more than kissing." Trent admitted.

"From the sounds of it, you did a lot more." Ellen said, still wanting more.

"What, you want all the smutty details? We did things that people do in bed." Austin said.

"What kind of things?" Ellen egged.

"What do you want us to say, that I got Austin to cum a few times?" Trent said in annoyance from Ellen's pestering. The audience let out loud 'Oooo's and hollers at Trent's comment. Austin went beat red and punched Trent in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't have to say that out loud, you idiot! Besides, you did too." Austin hissed in embarrassment. The audience got even rowdier. Ellen laughed at the two boys and got the audience to settle back down.

"So you two got _really_ frisky?" Ellen said between laughter. The boys nodded in response. "Weren't you two moving pretty fast, though?" She questioned. Both boys shrugged.

"Yeah, I admit that we moved pretty fast; but it just felt right to us. We're both impatient people, I guess it makes sense that we'd be like that in bed too." Austin said with a slight blush.

"Hey, I don't regret moving as fast as we did. I mean, I was dying for more just after we kissed for the first time." Trent said. "I don't regret that in the least." Trent leaned back in the couch and stretched his arms out across the back of the couch, his right arm touched Austin's back. The blonde rolled his eyes a him.

"How about you, Austin? Did you regret moving as fast as you did?" Ellen asked. Austin turned his attention back to the older woman. He shook his head at her.

"Not in the slightest. Actually, I'm really thankful that we moved as fast as we did. To me, it shows that we were both dead serious and _really_ dedicated to our relationship. We weren't second guessing ourselves at that time. I guess you could just push it off as lust, I mean we thought that's what it was for the longest time. Or, at least, that's what we told ourselves. I really loved those moments in our relationship. It was easier then. So much more simple than now.

~0~

Austin woke up in a rather strange position. Both his shirt and pants were missing, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Trent's arms were wrapped around his waist. The darker boy's face was in Austin's chest and Austin was holding a pillow in his arms. Trent was also missing his shirt and pants. Austin felt sweaty yet strangely refreshed. His mind wandered back to the night before. His face immediately heated up, but he grinned at the memory. He really did enjoy it; he couldn't deny that. A strange sense of guilt suddenly swelled up in his chest. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be enjoying this. What would happen if Ally, Trish, and Dez found out? What about his parents, Jimmy Starr? What would happen if the media found out? Austin openly cringed at that thought. That was worse than being fed to a shark. No, he never wanted that to happen. What he was doing was a direct betrayal to his friends, but he didn't want any of this to stop. This was only the second time that he had done something like this with Trent, but he could already tell that there was no way that this was the last. With every touch, kiss, and gesture; his heart soared even higher. He didn't want this to stop; and that thought scared him. It scared him a lot. It felt like he was committing the ultimate sin of all sins, but he couldn't find a way to stop.

Austin looked at the still sleeping boy who had a hold of him. He didn't feel the undying hate that he felt for him anymore. It was replaced with...something else. Something he couldn't quite place. But how could his feelings for the other change so fast? They've only done what they're been doing twice now. Austin shouldn't be feeling this way. _They_ shouldn't be feeling this way. He could tell that Trent was feeling exactly what he was; maybe even stronger than he was.

Austin sighed and tightened his grip on the pillow. Oh well, it was too late to back out of this, now. It wasn't like he really wanted to, anyway. Trent moaned and shifted next to Austin. His grip on the blonde's waist tightened. Trent pulled Austin closer and hugged him. The darker boy was quiet for a bit then began to giggle. Austin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Trent?" He asked quietly, still not sure if the other boy was truly awake.

"Nice boxers." Trent teased, his voice still thick with sleep. Austin looked down at his boxers. They were covered with trucks. Anyone that knew Austin well enough, knew that he only wore boxers with trucks on them. But the current situation made it rather embarrassing. Well, more so than usual. Austin's face went deep red.

"Shut up, T-Lame!" Austin hissed. Trent laughed into the blonde's chest.

* * *

Yeah, Chapter 2!Please tell me what you think. I really struggled with getting this story to do what I wanted. It was originally rated M and I know I'm really going to push rated T. I changed it because I was scared it wasn't to get as much as exposure. I mean, come on; there are barely any Austin/Trent romance fanfics, I think there are currently two at the moment, including this one. I want to know what you guys think about this pair. Is there even a name for this pair? Anyway, please pleas PLEASE REVIEW. Also, the name of each chapter is actually the title to songs. Chapter 1: Curious Love by Nils Bech. Chapter 2: Easy Way by For The is all!


	4. Riders On the Storm

The Dolly Hotel

Chapter 3: Riders On the Storm

Austin ignored Trent's purposely off key humming as he brushed his teeth over the bathroom sink. Trent was leaning on the bathroom door frame; watching him. The darker boy hadn't left him alone since they had woken up. The look in Trent's eyes resembled that of a loyal puppy. At least, that's how Austin saw it. It seemed fitting to him. Where ever Austin went, Trent wasn't far behind. He almost seemed to be flirting with him. Austin had to run in the bathroom and lock the door so the darker boy wouldn't follow him in while he took a shower.

"Do you have to watch me while I brush my teeth?" Austin asked in a muffled voice; his toothbrush was still in his mouth. Trent smiled at him.

"Hurry up and finish brushing and I wont stare at you anymore." Trent said. Austin looked at the other boy's reflection in annoyance. He spit out his toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth.

" You know, I don't think I like this new clinging thing you're doing." Austin said in annoyance.

"I'm not clinging." Trent said defensively.

"Then why are you following me around?" Austin accused. Trent shrugged at the question.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." He said nonchalantly with a cocky grin.

"Do you want something?" Austin questioned.

Trent shrugged again. "Maybe." Austin glared at him in annoyance.

"What do you want, Trent?" He asked impatiently. Trent pushed off the door frame and walked over to Austin. He captured the slightly smaller boy's lips in a delicate kiss. Trent pulled back and smiled at Austin with a flirty grin.

"Just that." Trent whispered as he kissed the blonde again. Austin couldn't resist kissing back. Trent was an incredible kisser; he melted every time their lips touched. Trent grabbed Austin's waist and pulled him closer. Austin ran his hands up Trent's forearms and pressed their bodies together. Both boys grinned into the kiss. This one was slightly different than the other kisses they shared. It wasn't as needy or passionate as the others. It was soft and incredibly loving. Austin moved his hands to Trent's chest and gently pushed him back, forcing them to break the kiss.

"We need to get ready." Austin whispered. He gave Trent a quick peck on the lips and walked back into their room to change. He ignored Trent's disappointed moan. "Get ready, Trent!" Austin said, more aggressively. Trent sighed and opened his suitcase, grabbing what he needed for a shower.

"Yes, dear." Austin chucked a shoe at the darker boy and spat a vulgar insult.

* * *

Once they both showered and had gotten around, they pulled on their shoes, grabbed their room keys, and left the hotel room. Austin made Trent stand a few inches away from him so they wouldn't seem suspicious. Trent had rolled his eyes and told the blonde that he was just being paranoid, but complied none the less. They took a cab to their next gig, which was about twenty minutes from their hotel.

They had a long day. They had six gigs that day; all in a close span of time. They jumped from building to building throughout the city. Every so often, they would sneak into a private room while they were waiting their turn and would make out. Austin ignored that uneasy feeling in his stomach that was screaming at him to stop sneaking around with Trent; that they were going to get caught. Austin almost hated himself for how much he enjoyed making out with the person who was supposed to be his enemy. He always_ was_ a thrill seeker. He loved that feeling of adrenaline that went through him when he did something dangerous. Apparently this was no different.

"Taxi!" Trent yelled. It was late at night now. They had just left their last gig of the day. They were both exhausted and soaked in sweat. A taxi stopped and they climbed in. Austin demanded that they go to the store before heading back to the hotel. He was seriously craving some sugar cookies. He hadn't had something sweets in a while. Once he talked Trent into letting buy six packages of sugar cookies, they went back to the hotel.

"Hey, don't be hating on my sugar cookies! They're good." Austin said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I'm not, but do you seriously need six packages? I don't even like sugar cookies." Trent argued. Austin stared at him astonishment.

"How can you hate sugar cookies? They're almost as good as pancakes!" They turned a corner down the hallway.

"What's up with you and your obsession with pan-" Trent stopped mid-sentence. Both boys stopped walking when they saw a rather strange scene. Across from their room, a bunch of people were trying to shove a very old, orange couch in their room.

"What the?" Austin said. They recognized one of the people.

"Jeff?" Trent asked in astonishment. Jeff stopped helping his friends shove the couch in and looked up. His eyes met the two boys. Once he realized who called him, his face immediately lit up.

"Trent, Austin!" He ran over to them. "You guys didn't tell me that you were staying at the Dolly." Jeff said.

"We didn't?" Austin asked, though he really wasn't paying attention. He was watching Jeff's band mates try to shove the couch in their room.

"What up with the couch?" Trent asked. Jeff looked back at his friends then back at Trent and Austin.

"It was a free couch. Someone was trying to get rid of it and we needed another piece of furniture where someone could sleep." Jeff said mater-of-factually, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Austin pointed to the couch. "How'd you get that past front desk?" He asked in confusion. Jeff's face turned upward into a shit eating grin.

"Oh, yeah. We had to make a few distractions to get it in. It wouldn't fit on the elevator either. Can you believe that we carried that thing up six floors?" Trent and Austin stared at him in astonishment. Jeff was a really strange guy. Austin was used to people doing crazy things thanks to Dez, but Jeff did it at a seemingly different level. Jeff noticed the large paper bag in Austin's hand. "Hey, what do you got there?" He asked as he peered into the bag.

"Sugar cookies." Trent said. Now it was Jeff's turn be confused.

"Sugar cookies? Why'd you buy so many? There are like, five containers in here." Jeff asked as tried to count the containers.

"Six, actually." Trent corrected.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I _really_ wanted sugar cookies." Austin said. Jeff shook his head at them.

"You guys are weird."

"Says the guy who snuck a whole couch into a hotel." Trent said.

"An ugly one too." Austin added.

"Touche." Jeff said with an approving nod. "So do you guys want to help us get the stupid thing in our room? As you can tell, we're not having much luck." Honestly, they would've said no but the couch was blocking their hotel room door.

They both shrugged. "Sure." Trent said.

~0~

"A couch?" Ellen asked in disbelief. Both boys nodded.

"An old, orange ugly ass couch." Austin said.

"This story is starting to get pretty hard to believe." Ellen said, indirectly accusing them of lying.

"Ellen, nothing normal _ever_ happens when I'm around." Austin said. "Don't you remember the last time I was on your show? It was in pieces when I left." The crowd laughed. Ellen laughed as well.

"Now, why is that? It's like you bring trouble where ever you go." Austin just gave her a shrug and shook his head.

"I don't know, but there's never a boring day in my life." Austin said.

"So what about the sugar cookies?" Ellen asked. "They weren't drugged were they?"

"_No_," Trent said "Those were just normal, store bought, cookies. As we said earlier, Austin just really wanted sugar cookies."

"But six containers of them?" Ellen asked the blonde in disbelief. Austin shrugged again.

"What can I say, I'm weird." The crowd laughed at him. "Don't be hatin on my sugar cookies." Trent rolled his eyes and continued on with the story.

~0~

It took them half an hour to finally figure out that, if turned at an angle, the couch would slip right through the door frame. Once the couch was in, they set it down in the living room and congratulated themselves for getting the damn thing in without a hotel employee noticing. Trent and Austin ended up staying in the room. Austin even shared his sugar cookies with everyone. Jeff had Austin bring in the bag of brownies, which both boys found surprisingly good. They didn't expect Jeff to be able to bake so well.

Music was playing in the room as everyone either sat on the couch or the floor. They were all laughing and eating the cookies and brownies. One of Jeff's band mates, Ben, the drummer introduced the boys to a game call Cards Against the World. It was basically Apples to Apples, just a hell of a lot funnier and ten times dirtier. Then one of Jeff's other band mates, Lucy Lee, introduced the usually innocent Austin to something completely new.

"Come on, just one take. It's not that bad, I promise." Lucy Lee said. Austin stared at the joint in her hand. He was inwardly debating whether he should. He was already feeling really weird. As time went by, he got more and more relaxed and he felt like he was floating. Maybe Jeff _did_ do something to those brownies. "Come on, Austin. It wont hurt you, I promise." Lucy Lee egged him. Trent looked like he was feeling the effects of the brownies as well. He was talking to Jeff on the other side of the room, but his eyes looked a little glazed.

"Okay. Just one time, though. I don't wanna get high." Austin said as he took the joint from her. Lucy Lee laughed at him.

"You already are, honey. How many of those brownies did you eat?" Austin breathed in the joint and almost immediately coughed.

"Just a couple." Austin said innocently. Actually, he didn't remember how many he had. Probably more than he should've, but he didn't know that they were weed brownies. "Wow, this feels really weird."

Lucy Lee took the joint from him. "This must be your first time doing weed, huh?" Austin just nodded and laid down on the floor.

"Where'd all my sugar cookies go? This carpet feels like shit, by the way. You should redecorate." Lucy Lee laughed him. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious. And that painting." Austin pointed at a dull painting that was hung on the wall. It was painting of a flower vase on a brown, round table. "Ew." Austin stared at the painting in a daze for a moment. "Is it okay if I eat it? One less thing to replace" Lucy Lee laughed so hard, she fell off the couch.

"Oh god, Jeff. Do you see this guy? Who would've thought that Austin Moon would be so funny when he's stoned?" She yelled across the room. Jeff and Trent looked over at the girl. Their gazes shifted to the blonde, who was petting the arm of the couch. Though Trent was feeling the effects of the brownies, he wasn't feeling it as bad as Austin was. He had only eaten one. Trent could tell that Austin had way too many. Way more than he should've. He had a feeling that Austin wouldn't be able to handle getting stoned, or drunk even, very well. Apparently, he was right.

"Maybe I should take him back to our room. It's getting late, anyway." Trent said. Jeff laughed at Austin but nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a smart idea. But, Trent." Trent looked at the boy. "Can I ask you something?"

Trent raised an questioning eyebrow at the older boy."What?"

"What's going on between you and Austin?" Jeff asked. Trent's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I don't know what you mean?" Trent said nervously.

"Come on, Trent. Don't even try to hide it from me; I've always been really good at reading people. So what's going on between you two?' Jeff asked again.

"There isn't anything going on." Trent insisted. Jeff just gave him an unconvinced, playful glare.

"Don't even try to lie to me." Jeff said. Trent deflated in defeat. He sighed and gave the older boy a shrug.

"I'm...not sure, actually." Trent admitted. Jeff raised gave him a confused look.

"What's that mean?" He asked. Trent shrugged again.

"It means that I don't know. There's..something going on, but neither of us really know what it is, yet." Trent said. "Look, can we not talk about this right now? I really don't want to talk about it with anyone until we get it figured out, ourselves." Jeff gave him an understanding nod.

Jeff gave him a slap on the back "No problem. It's your business, sorry for butting in. But for the record, I think you two would make a hot couple." Trent blushed in embarrassment.

"We're not a couple." Trent whispered, so no one else would hear him. Jeff smiled at him.

"Well, whatever you two are. You should probably get going, Austin's trying eat that painting and I'm pretty sure the hotel will charge us extra for damaging their property." Trent sighed and grabbed Austin, who was chewing on the corner of a painting. He took the painting from the blonde, ignoring his protests. He helped the boy off the floor and led him to the door.

"Where are we going? Neverland?" Austin asked.

"No, we're going back to our room." Austin stared at Trent disappointment.

"That isn't Neverland." Trent sighed and pushed the stoned boy into their room. He sat Austin on the floor and pulled off his shoes. "Come on! You and I can be Peter and Wendy and we'll fly away together and _never _grow old. Then we can push Captain Hook off a cliff and watch drown and then get eaten by a crocodile." Trent gave the stoned boy a very confused and concerned look.

"You're never aloud to get high ever again." Austin's eyes went wide.

"I'm high? Are you sure? What if I'm just dead?" Austin asked. Trent gave him a confused look.

"That doesn't even make sense. Take your shoes off." Austin pulled his shoes off and threw them toward the front door. Trent helped him off the floor again and led him to their room. "Come on, bed time."

"How is it that you're not stoned?" Austin asked.

"I guess I can just handle it better than you can. That and I didn't eat a shit ton of the brownies." Trent said as he pushed the other boy into their room.

"Oh." Austin leaned on the darker boy. He wrapped his arms around Trent's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "Has anyone ever told you how comfortable you are? You're like a walking pillow." Austin kissed at Trent's chin. The blonde pulled back and stared at Trent, as if he were observing him. "Were you always this good looking?" Trent couldn't resist. He pulled the stoned boy in for a kiss, who happily complied. Austin moaned against he other boy's mouth. Trent explored the hot cavern that was Austin's mouth with his tongue. Austin let Trent pull off his shirt as the two continued to make out. They stood in front of the bed and hurriedly kissed each other with uncontrollable lust. Trent shut the bedroom door. He let his hands explore Austin's upper torso. Trent nipped at the other boy's collarbone. He noticed that there was already a slight bruise from the night before. Trent grinned and sucked and nipped at it to make it darker.

Austin was in total bliss. The brownies had already left his head spinning, but Trent was making it tens times worse. His heart was beating against his chest so hard that he swore that Trent could see it. They were on the bed now. Trent pulled his shirt off and began to undo Austin's jeans. The blonde didn't stop him, Instead, he just kissed at the darker boy's neck. Trent pulled off Austin's jeans then quickly removed his own. He gave Austin a deep, loving kiss. His hands glided down Austin's pale body. They stopped when he found the blonde's waistline. They continued to passionately make out as Trent slid his hand into Austin's boxers.

The blonde flinched at the sudden sensation. Trent stroked the boy's member and began to kiss and suck at the blonde's nipples. Austin's hands combed Trent's hair, pulling slightly as the slightly smaller boy tried to bite back a pleasured gasp.

"Trent. Hey, that feels weird." Austin said. A yelp escaped his lips as Trent bit down on one of his nipples. Trent moved his mouth up and began to suck on Austin's jawline. His stroking became faster, causing Austin to breath harder. More yelps and gasps escaped his swollen lips as Trent pumped harder. Trent kissed the boy again. Their tongues danced around. Trent could tell that Austin wasn't going to last much longer. The blonde's eyes were glazed over with lust and his breathing had become erratic. Austin gripped the bed sheets with an iron grip as Trent pumped his erect member even harder.

"AH!" Pleasure coursed through Austin's body as he felt himself cum. Trent did as well. Both of them squeezed their eyes shut and bit back pleasured yells as both their bodies climaxed all over the bed spread. Both boy's were heaving for air. Austin let his body relax as he fough to get fresh air in his lungs. Trent rested his forehead onto Austin's. He pecked the boy on the lips.

"You okay?" Trent asked between breaths. Austin nodded in response. Trent wrapped his arms around the blonde. Austin let himself be held as he lay his head back onto the pillows.

"Trent?" He heaved.

"Yeah?" Trent's voice was muffled by Austin's chest.

"Don't ever let me get high again." He said. He felt Trent nod against his chest.

"Okay."

"One more thing." Austin said.

"Hmm?"

"You owe me new sugar cookies." Trent rolled off of Austin and laid in his own respective spot on the bed, on Austin's right. He wrapped one arm around Austin's head and pulled the boy closer so he could peck him on the forehead.

"Fine, I'll get you your damn cookies." Austin's rolled on his right side and rested his head against Trent's chest.

"You really _are_ comfortable, and that's not just the drugs talking." Austin mumbled. Trent ran his hand through Austin's blonde mop of hair.

"That's good to hear." He said. Austin shifted closer to the other boy, so their faces were right in front of each other. The blonde pecked him on the lips. Trent put his hand on the back of Austin's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. They pulled apart and stared each other in the eyes.

"What are we?" Austin whispered. Trent sighed and trailed him arm to Austin's waist.

"I don't know. We're not exactly lovers cause we haven't done it yet." Trent said. Austin gave him and incredulous look.

"You make it sound like it's actually going to happen." Austin accused. Trent scoffed.

"Oh please, you and I both know it's going to happen." Trent said all knowingly. Austin scoffed right back at him.

"I'm not just going to _hand_ over my virginity to you." Austin said.

"Oh really," Trent said with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't seem too unwilling to me when I gave you a _hand_job." Trent shot back. Austin went crimson red.

"That's different." Austin hissed. Trent rolled them over so he was back on top of Austin.

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"How so?" Trent questioned.

"Like I have to explain it. We're just messing around here, aren't we? I never agreed to sex." Austin hissed. Trent sighed and kissed the blonde.

"Please, Austin. We both know it's going to happen. I'm going to shove it in and you're going to enjoy it." Trent said. Austin glared at him.

"And what makes you so sure that you'll be the one on top, huh?" Trent let out an incredulous bark of laughter.

"Are you still high? Ever since we started this, I've always played the male role. I'm pretty sure I'll be the one on top during sex, as well." Trent shot back. Austin glared at him. Technically, was still high. He could still feel it in his system, but Trent was starting to piss him off.

"Like hell you will!" Austin spat. He pushed the other boy off of him and turned his back to Trent. The darker boy sighed in frustration at the still stoned boy's antics. Trent scooted closer to the boy. He kissed the back of Austin's neck.

"Aw come on, Austin. You know you want to." Trent flirted. Austin turned his head around and glared at him.

"No, you're not getting any, not tonight." Austin turned back around and let out a childish huff.

"Come on." Trent egged on as he continued to kiss at the back of Austin's neck. He leaned forward and licked at Austin's earlobe. The blonde's cheeks flushed red as a pleasure shiver went down his spine. Trent, upon seeing the reaction, licked him again. Austin turned and slapped his hand on Trent's mouth.

"Don't lick me." He hissed. Trent grinned under Austin's palm. He shoved his hand down the blonde's boxers again.

"Ah!" Austin squeezed his eyes shut and jerked away from the darker boy. He removed his hand from Trent's mouth and forcibly pulled the darker boy's hand out of his boxers."Don't do that!" Trent wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"But Austin, I want you." The darker boy teased. Austin grabbed a pillow and started to hit Trent upside the head with it.

"NO! Let go; I want to go to bed!"

"But Austin!"

"Trent, knock it off!"

~0~

"So did you two do it?" Ellen asked. Trent shook his head.

"No. Almost, but no." Austin glared at him.

"What do you mean, almost?" He asked accusingly. Trent gave him an innocent shrug.

"What? I'm saying that we got pretty close that night."

"No we didn't; I told you no."

"So you two didn't do it, but you both got high?" Ellen questioned.

"Yeah," Trent answered as he scratched at his jaw. "Austin, more so than me. I mean, he tried to eat a painting." The audience laughed at his comment. Austin stuck his tongue out at Trent. "You know, we probably would have done it that night if I hadn't pissed Austin off. But I did, so nothing else happened."

"Did you two figure out what was going between you two? What you were to each other?" Ellen asked. Both boy's shook their heads.

"We still weren't sure, then." Austin said. "We started to talk about it, but we kinda got distracted." He said sheepishly.

"So what was it like being high, Austin." Ellen asked with a mischievous grin. Austin let out a shy chuckle.

"It was...different. I felt so light and unbelievably happy. It was like riding a storm except you weren't exactly in it. It was more like you were inside it; watching it rage by and destroy everything. And you hear is a soft hum or a muffled roar. It was weird." Austin explained.

"That's quite a way to describe it." Ellen commented.

* * *

Yeah, Chapter 3. Okay, I changed the rating back to M. You guys were right, the views went up significantly when I changed it back. Always listen to your readers, I guess. So, that also means that they're will be smut in this. So YAY! Also, I noticed in the last chapter when I was listing off the music titles that I based off of for the chapter names, the last one got caught off. So I'll just tell you again Chapter 1: Curious Love by Nils Bech, Chapter 2: Easy way by For the Foxes (acapella version), and now Chapter 3: Riders On the Storm by The Doors. If you know The Doors then you probably know why I picked that specific song for this chapter. So yeah, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. I'm getting a ton of views but barley any _re_views and it's making me unsure whether or not you guys are liking this fanfic. Well, I'm done here for now. GOODBYE!


End file.
